


Blood for blood

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animated Gifs, Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nosebleed, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another rough night for the pack, Stiles uses his magic to help Boyd heal. It takes a lot out of him, but Boyd is there for him afterwards. </p><p>Made for the kink meme <a href="http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=547113">prompt</a>: “Stiles gets nosebleeds (magical/medical/whatever). His partner worries.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood for blood

  
  
  



End file.
